


Days End

by eek4444



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eek4444/pseuds/eek4444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you're here looking for an actual Hannigram fic, you're gonna be disappointed.<br/>I wrote this after the Hannibal finale. It was, as with all three seasons, beautifully set and acted, as carefully and as intricately as a ballet.<br/>Whether or not you ship Hannigram, you should have been able to appreciate that ending for its sheer perfection in the way it brought the story to a close.<br/>Brilliantly, the after credits scene also left us with a puzzle and it was a touch of genius.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Days End

**Author's Note:**

> If you're here looking for an actual Hannigram fic, you're gonna be disappointed.  
> I wrote this after the Hannibal finale. It was, as with all three seasons, beautifully set and acted, as carefully and as intricately as a ballet.  
> Whether or not you ship Hannigram, you should have been able to appreciate that ending for its sheer perfection in the way it brought the story to a close.  
> Brilliantly, the after credits scene also left us with a puzzle and it was a touch of genius.

They say our days should end  
in fire or ice,  
I only know that fire is  
desire,  
and ice is a greater sacrifice.

But what if you died for both? -what if you knew  
that what you desire is no good for you,  
and your sacrifice, your righteous dying, your loving ice,  
would make it so while you only live once, others may live twice?  
They may crawl from this deathly life, fearful, but you have gone,  
and in your dying, you take with you the thing you love most.  
and you die, complete, in the arms  
of death, of life, of mortality,  
of love, of fire and ice;  
you died for both.  
You, a dream-crushed dreamer,  
swept away by the icy tide.


End file.
